


Finding Home

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Running New Vegas is tiring.





	Finding Home

There aren’t many things that pose a threat to August, now that she’s effectively ruler of New Vegas and the surrounding area.  She has a whole fleet of upgraded securitrons at her disposal, a sword that lights on fire, and… Veronica.  But her days are still long as she tries to bring that balance of freedom and peace, and even though she sleeps in a big, comfy bed instead of out under the stars, she’s still dead tired by the time she falls into bed each night.

One night, she doesn’t quite make it to bed.  She collapses on one of the couches in the penthouse, where she can watch the lights of New Vegas- her city- glitter bright.  Her eyes slide half closed, and she’s not sure if she can actually see the lights or if she’s just dreaming them.  

The elevator dings behind her, but she doesn’t feel like she can move to greet whoever is on this floor.  There’s only a few people it can be, regardless.  She doesn’t let most people up here, even most people she likes.

A soft humming in a familiar voice floats through the room, wrapping August’s soul up.  Her voice is a million soft cliches, all mushed together in August’s tired brain.  

The weight of her settles beside August, and August curls against her instinctively.  She’s so warm and soft, and August just wants to lay here for the rest of her life.  She’d give up New Vegas for her; she’d keep New Vegas for her.

Eyes still too tired to open, August leans up to press a kiss to Veronica’s skin.  The underside of her jaw, August is pretty sure.  

“Hey,” August murmurs, “missed you lots.”

Veronica chuckles softly.  “I was gone two days.”

August leans up higher, to kiss her cheek, before settling back against Veronica's solid form.  “Felt like longer.”

Veronica leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head.  “I know.”

August slips off to sleep just a few minutes later, sleeping so much better than she has in the past two days.  Now she’s home.


End file.
